Jon Dare
"Have I ever told you about 'em Dragons?"Jon's Classic Prank Jon Dare of the Firemane Clan (birth name: Jonhild, birth date: 22nd of Morning Star 4E 181) is the Last Dragonborn, foretold by Prophecy, and the famed Thane of Winterhold, who saved the hold from the tyranny of Jarl Korir and his Pirate allies of the Blood Horkers, who leeched on Winterhold's riches for years, never allowing the hold to rise again after the Great Collapse, which it never recovered from, for more than 70 years. Jon has an otherworldly origin depicted as The Lawyer, an Egyptian young man who is a fan of the Elder Scrolls franchise and died through an accident during his first try of Skyrim: Full Dive Virtual Reality, due to overloading his games with mods which by its part, caused his Reincarnation to happen. Other than that, Jon has many identities of both Fame (CEO of the DDC, The Boss, Thane of Winterhold, Grand Champion of the Imperial Arena) and of Infamy (Labourer and Champion of Azura, Champion of Boethiah, Nephew of Sheogorath, Cursed Child of the Firemanes, the Thalmor's Most Wanted) as well as some Secret Identities (Krilon, Catatoskr, the Lawyer) that he goes by and will get to them down the introduction. Personality:- Jon is Strong-Willed, Cautious, Smart, Calculative, Decisive, Power-Hungry and Vigilant. He loves Creativity and Art as well as Trade and Adventure. One of the most obvious qualities of Jon is his relationship with the word Dare. Jon can't tolerate being Dared and hates the concept of questioning it. If someone said "How dare you do something?" then that's the beginning of Jon going on a one-man riot. Jon also loves Wealth but still, he is a Family Guy who is Loyal to his sworn brother or adoptive mother even after finding his origins and blood relatives. He is close to his blood relatives and treasures the warmth of blood bonds. Aside from Loyalty and Family there comes obsession and Jon is Obsessed with Cats and felines in general. Nefertiti is a Mage Sentry Cat who he saved and adopted later to become one of his strongest and most loyal family members. Obsession is one thing, but Madness is another, and Jon is a madman through and through given Sheogorath's Seal of Approval. Teleporting to the stratosphere to perform Skydiving, Extorting Daedric Princes of their Artifacts, Manipulating Fate, and above all, the Respect and Veneration of Cheese is a Jon Dare lifestyle. Jon is also a Womanizer which is something he isn't really bragging about but thanks to his overflowing capabilities, he isn't restricted to a certain woman. His womanizer nature may pose a bad reputation for him but aside from being picky with women, his girlfriends don't blame him for it. He can just go on and on for a whole night without stopping which is more than one woman can naturally handle. Talents:- As the Dragonborn, Jon's talent is centered around the Thu'um (the Voice) by birth yet that didn't stop him from pursuing the most arcane path of Magic, Mysticism. Even with the Voice and the Magic. Jon possessed a strong body thanks to his bloodline which opened the path of Martial Arts to him. He was taught the Aura by an expert and mastered it quite fast. As he was raised in Riften for 15 years as an orphan, he spent his days learning the Stealth Arts from sneaking to pickpocketing and lockpicking thanks to his run with the Thieves. He is also well versed in the ways of Speech and Haggling with training in Archery thanks to his relationship with a Nordic Hunter. Despite the various inborn talents he is blessed with, Jon always saw himself as a power-hungry person combining his inborn gifts with extreme Training and Meditation. System Status:- Jon's Relationships:- Teachers Respect of the Magic Heritage is Jon's most sacred line, and his Magic Heritage is akin to Royalty among all the Mages of Tamriel. His Master is his adoptive mother, the Dunmer Sorceress Nurina Aren. By her part, she is a Student of Alfe Fyr, elder daughter of the Greatest Mage in Tamriel, Lord Divayth Fyr. Like that, Jon is a Fourth Generation Apprentice in the Line of Divayth Fyr. Aside from Magic, Jon was trained in Combat by his Biological Mother, Hilda Firemane, for a short period before being trained by a Nord Hunter known as Froki. Jon learned hunting and fighting in the forest of the Rift. Jon was also taught the Aura by his Father, Jonrad Firemane. Jon's least obvious skill (for story telling sake) is sneaking and thievery. He ran the streets of Riften for years with some members of the Thieves Guild. Still, the one who personally showed Jon the ropes was none other than the iconic Delvin Mallory. Family and Loved Ones Jon was raised as an orphan due to circumstances but he has a full family of blood relatives presented by appearance as follows:- * Hilda Firemane (Biological Mother) * Nurina Aren (Adoptive Mother) * Wulfur (Sworn Brother) * Jullanar (Girlfriend) * Nefertiti (Soul Pact Beast) * Jonrad Firemane (Biological Father) * Alina Moonblade/Firemane/Dare (Wife) * Sigurd Moonblade (Father-in-law) * Aela the Huntress (Girlfriend) * Isha of Alik'r (Sworn Sister) * Miranda Aldmeri (Girlfriend) * Mirren Aldmeri (Sworn Brother) * Myr Aldmeri (... it's complicated) the Gay Scene we deserved lol And to sum up the rest of the Side Characters:- * Tormund &''' Jenna Firemane''' (Maternal Grandparents) * Thor '''& Idun Firemane''' (Blood Siblings) * Njord, Bragi, Baldar, Forseti, Heimdall, Skadi, Tyr, Hermod & Vali Firemane (Uncles and an Aunt) * Zend, Gunmar, Frejya, Sena, Zal, Veka, Vladimir, Ragnar, Lela, Kera, Hafthor, Bjorna, Ingrid, Eirik, Signi, Valka & Reda Firemane (Cousins) Allies Trade Partners and Political Friends became essential to Jon once he started to rise in society. While he kept a clear hand from politics and struggles, he made quite a number of friends as well:- * High King Torygg & the Jarls Balgruuf, Idgrod & Korir * Vittoria Vici & The East Empire Company * Headmaster Viarmo & Bard's College * The Daedric Princes Sheogorath, Azura, Boethiah, Mephala * The Old Woman of Mournhold & her Tong * Mane Topaz & the Moon Temples * Isha & the Citadel of Ebonarm * Prince Kareem of Stros M'kai * The Thieves Guild of Riften, Skyrim * The Thieves Guild of Skywatch, Summerset Friends * Ysolda, Svidi, Akara (From the Orphanage) * Brynjolf, Vex, Tonilia (The Thieves Guild) * Jon Battleborn, Elishka, Ongeim Scar-Mouth, Trudvar (DDC Executives) * Morbagog, Eleil, Ysra, Mahran (The Creation Club) Sexual Affairs * Vittoria Vici * Miranda * Elishka * Zena * Sev * Lisette * Enemies (crossed names are dead or subdued) * Sibbi & the Black Briar family * Jarl Korir & the Blood Horkers * The Bloodsails & Black-Bones * Erikur & The Thalmor * Alaric & The Forsworn * The Dragon Hunt Alliance * Galam & the Orc Cults of Malacath & Peryite * Grand Champion Darius * Mannimarco & the Order of the Black Worm Jon's Possessions:- Business and Real Estate * The DDC : The Dare Dragon Company, or the Dare Dragon Group, is the head of Jon's assets and the Crown, Throne and Palace of his business empire. The DDC was established to manage all of Jon's holdings, who is its ultimate owner. It also has an exclusive Contract to use and exploit all the resources on, beneath and above Winterhold's land, which equals one ninth of Skyrim. Jon used his past life's knowledge to exploit every inch of the hold, powering up the mines and supporting migration to Winterhold after he became the Thane. In the span of two years, the owner of the DDC became one of the wealthiest men in Skyrim and the Empire. The DDC itself became the backbone or even the entire bone structure of Winterhold Hold. The company is composed of many departments such as the Dare Fleet, the Dare Mercenary Corps, the Dare Industries, the Dare Pharma, the Dare Trading and the Dare Real Estate. * Winterhold's Bathhouse : Before the Dare Dragon Company, Jon wasn't that rich. He started his first business using the rewards he won from the High King's Tournament, and his savings. His target of customers was the Mages of the College and his first establishment was the Bathhouse. In Skyrim, brothels were shunned while an alternative was provided in the form of Bathhouses yet the job mostly involved hygiene. Jon's partner in the project was'' ''Elishka. * Sea Mist Manor : Aside from Jon's money making empire, he longed for a simple cozy house that was built on a hybrid of both Nordic and Modern styles. Despite it not being a large castle or a flashy palace. This Villa provided Jon, Alina, Jullanar and Nefertiti all the comfort they needed. Artifacts Jon is not just a collector, he's also a hoarder. The piles of money and gold aside, Jon loved expensive stuff more than his wife and girlfriends combined thus he sought out every rarity to keep it in a display. The following is a list of the Artifacts that is in Jon's possession, which varies from the other Artifacts that are carried by his partners. * The Haven Cube of Sotha Sil: The Cube is Jon's most prized artifact that he didn't create. Why? It is not just something related to Sotha Sil, but it is also a gift from Divayth Fyr. Jon got this from Fyr's Dungeon after he requested Alfe Fyr to let him have a go. * The Seven Deadly Sins: Not just something to brag around with. To Jon, the Seven Deadly Sins are the most serious and dangerous set of Artifacts he ever created. These were all parts of him or rather, things he enchanted with Fragments of his own Soul which is the same concept of the Daedric Artifacts. ** Pride: The Elder Staff of Power and Fate. ** Greed: The formless Devouring Shadow Aether. ** Wrath: The Bone Colossus custom made into a Giant Samurai named Odokuro. ** Lust: The formless Moon Crystal Aether. ** Gluttony: spoiler: related to blood ** Envy: spoiler: related to undeath ** Sloth: spoiler: related to blizzard * The Legacy of Ahzidal: Dragon Priest Ahzidal of Saarthal was Ysgramor's Enchanter. After the events of the Return, Ahzidal joined Miraak and traveled to Solstheim to serve his new lord eventually meeting his demise and getting buried in a Crypt. Jon visited the Crypt, hoarded the Artifacts and defeated Ahzidal during the excavation. ** Ahzidal's Helm of Vision: Original Helm of Ahzidal reforged with Ebony. ** Ahzidal's Evil Fists: Reforged with Ebony and combined with the Orchalicum Evil Sealing Chains. ** Ahzidal's Boots of the Apostle: Reforged with Ebony and combined with the Boots of the Apostle. ** Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy: Original Ring of Ahzidal. * The Tools of Kagrenac: What is more to say about the Iconic Three Artifacts of the Dwemer Craft Lord Kagrenac that were used to harness the power of the Heart of Lorkhan? ** Keening ** Sunder ** Wraithguard * The Daedric Artifacts: Demonic, Satanic and Diabolical. Love those unholy items or hate them, they are still the best. ** The Ebony Blade ** Mehrunes Razor ** The Wabbajack ** The Ebony Mail ** The Skeleton Key ** Shadowrend * Jon's Crafts: As the inheritor of Ahzidal and Founder of the Binary Enchanting Script, Jon's artifacts are a league of their own. ** Krilon: Jon's overpowered Dragon Priest Mask. It was created by reforging the three masks Ahzidal, Dukaan, Zahkriisos. The mask Negats the Three Elements by Half and Empowers them by Half. It was named Krilon which means Dare. ** Greater Token of Kyne: Froki taught Jon how to hunt and by that, he has already finished the Sacred Trials of Kyne. For climbing the Throat of the World and meditating to Kyne at every Etched Tablet thus his Token was blessed to be a Greater one. ** Jon has created the Deadly Sin Artifacts and Renewed Ahzidal's set which make them fall under this category as well. * Unique Treasures & Artifacts: Jon didn't limit himself to the things found in Skyrim. He had Mods, Creation Club and a whole World to explore. ** Bloodskal ** The White Phial ** Old Man's Coin ** Greater Amulet of Talos ** King Orgnum's Coffer ** Horn of Ja'darri ** Deadland Hammer ** Draconian Madstone ** Nurina's Mysterious Ring ** Jon's Personal College Robes Trivia * The name Jon Dare was diverted from the Author's crush on Kit Harrington's Game of Throne's Character, Jon Snow, and on Marvel's Daredevil. * Jon's past life occupation and the date of birth are a reference to the Author who started his novel on a whim the same day he walked out of the law school exam. * The Conspiracy Theory around Winterhold and Jarl Korir was inspired by the Arab Countries and the Arabian Spring Revolts. * Jon's obsession with cats caused many readers to drop. If you are a new reader, please know that it will be over sooner than you think... just hold out man. really doesn't, but you learn to get used to it and have fun lol * Jon's Personality and Talents are diversified to cover up all the game playing styles to fit all tastes.